How Does Elsa English?
by forever faerie
Summary: YTAU: first time Elsa gets drunk on video, viewers learned that drunk Elsa doesn't know how to speak English.


**Hey everyone! So I wrote this off of a YTAU I found on tumblr. It is:**

** YTAU: first time Elsa gets drunk on video, viewers learned that drunk **

** Elsa doesn't know how to speak English.**

**I loved it so much that I had to write it! This is my first YTAU story, and my first Frozen fanfic, as well as Elsanna. If there is a * next to a phrase written in Norwegian, then the translation is after the story. I do not speak Norwegian, so I did use google translate. If the translation sucks, please let me know so I can change it. **

**REVIEWS ARE WHAT I LIVE FOR! Also favorites and follows are nice too! **

** Thank you for reading.**

** Enjoy,**

** Forever Faerie**

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff appeared on the screen. All three smiled at the camera, "Hey everyone!" Elsa and Anna stopped and let Kristoff continue. "So today we're going to do something fun and different."

"What are we going to do, Kristoff?"

"I'm going to let Elsa explain." Both turned to the blond expectantly.

"Okay. So in a few seconds for you, but like an hour for us, we will return drunk and answer some questions you all sent to our facebook, twitter, and youtube pages."

Anna smiled as she said, "See you in a tick guys!"

A few seconds later the gang was back, all looking slightly bubbly. Anna was sporting rosy cheeks, and Kristoff had bright pink ears and nose. Elsa was the only one who doesn't appear to be too affected. "Hey everyone. So we're back after playing the Fashion Runway drinking game. If you're over 21 and wanna play, then the link's in the….link box thingy." Anna giggled at Kristoff, and Elsa said something in another language. "Oh! Elsa said that it's actually called the…the what Els?"

"Beskrivelse boks."

"Description box. Which makes sense, I guess, since it's supposed to describe the video. Okay, time for a question. Oh! It's for Elsa! It says, 'Hey Elsa, I think you're really pretty and funny." The redhead turned to the camera and deadpanned, "mine" before quickly pacing a sloppy kiss on Elsa's cheek. She continued, "my question is, how did you meet Anna?' Oh that is a good one! Elsa?"

Elsa started babbling on in Norwegian for a few seconds. Anna smiled fondly at a few points, but Kristoff just sat there looking completely confused. "Omigod yes!" Anna squeeled. "That was sooo cute!"

"Maybe you could repeat it, for all of us who don't speak Norwegian?"

Elsa glared at Kristoff and grumbled something under her breath. "Els! That is not nice for you to say! You don't get to answer another question for a while now."

Kristoff looked triumphant, yet confused, and Elsa just grumbled, "Jeg skal slutte å kysse deg for en uke."

"You wouldn't be able to."

"Prøv meg, Anna." (Try me, Anna.)

"What you said wasn't cool….even if Kris didn't understand it, or our viewers. And like hell you'd be able to stop kissing me."

Kristoff turned to the camera. "So when Elsa gets drunk…one of two things could happen. This is the 'G' rated version. The other is sex. Loud, Norwegian sex." He pointed at the two girls who were fighting. Both stopped what they were doing and turned to face him.

"Jeg vil rive av ballene dine og skubb dem ned i halsen din fordi du sagt at Kristoff."

Anna looked at Kristoff and whispered seriously, "Dude, if I were you, I'd run."

"Why?" He stood up slowly from his chair, glancing nervously at the platinum blond. "What did she say, Anna?"

"Do you really want to know? I mean look at that look she has in her eyes. It's freaking murderous. I think it says it all."

"What. Did. She. Say?"

"That'd she's going to rip off your balls and shove them down your throat."

Kristoff sprinted off, followed by a livid Elsa, leaving Anna alone with the camera. "So. Incase you haven't noticed yet, Elsa doesn't quite speak-" There was a crash from the other room and a loud moan. Elsa came walking back into the room with a slightly confident smirk on her face. "…. English when drunk."

Elsa leaned over and gave Anna a sloppy kiss. There was another groan from the back room, and some muffled curses. Anna got up quickly to check on Kristoff and her laughter was clearly audible. "Så vi kommer til å ta en rask pause fordi jeg tror jeg kan ha forårsaket indre blødninger i Kristoff."*

The screen flashed back up with Anna sitting in front of the camera. "Okay guys. Kristoff isn't dead, but he is humiliated."

"Anna."

The redhead whipped around to face Elsa. "Yes?"

"Hva ville du gjort hvis jeg sagt at jeg vil ha deg?"**

Anna blushed a little bit. She glanced back at the camera. "Els, we're in the middle of a video."

"Nå har det virkelig noen gang stoppet oss før? Dessuten er du varm, og jeg er kåt. Vi kan ha det litt gøy?"***

Anna licked her lips. Elsa's eyes were smoldering, and her voice dripped with lust as she whispered, "Jeg har vært så dårlig i kveld. Jeg trenger å bli straffet. Er du ikke enig?"****

Anna turned abruptly to the camera and said, "Sorry kiddies. We're signing off for now. Maybe they'll be a short apol-_oh!_" Elsa's lips were pressing down on Anna's neck. "Apology message that we film sober. Maybe. ANYway. Bye for now guys."

The screen cut to the next day, everyone dressed in a different outfit, all sitting in front of the camera. Elsa was sporting a blush at her antics while Kristoff was pink and convulsing from all of the laughing he had done. Anna just had a slight smirk covering her face. "We just watched the video we filmed last night. It's apology time. So. Let's start with Kristoff. What do you wanna apologize for?"

"Nothing. I think that that video was effing perfect!"

Anna nodded her head. "Okay. I want to apologize for not translating the only not obscene thing that left Elsa's mouth last night. Maybe ask that question during a livestream when we aren't inebriated. Elsa? What do you want to apologize for?"

The blonde looked up at the camera. "Everything."

Kristoff smirked. "Care to be a bit more descriptive?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry for saying what I said, if any of you understood it at all. I don't apologize for beating Kristoff up. He deserved that shit, telling everyone about our private lived."

"You two end up making out nearly every video. Sorry not sorry. It had to be said sometime."

"You little ass-"

"OKAY GUYS! Anyway. We're sorry that that video happened. We more or less promise to never let Elsa get drunk on camera again, or if she is, I won't be drunk so you all can understand what the hell she's saying….maybe. Ok. So that's it! Wanna take it away Elsa?"

"Sørg for at du vurderer våre videoer og abonnere! Vi legger ut nye videoer hver torsdag eller noen helger! Følg oss på twitter, facebook, og instagram!"

"Translation to Kristoff!"

"Make sure you rate our videos and subscribe! We put out new videos every thursday or some weekends! Follow us on twitter, facebook, and instagram!"

All three shouted, "BYE!" and waived before the video went black.

* * *

***So we're going to take a quick break because I think I may have caused internal bleeding in Kristoff.**

****** **What would you do if I said I want you?**

******* **Now it really ever stopped us before? Besides, you're hot and I'm horny. We can have some fun?**

******** **I've been so bad tonight. I need to be punished. Don't you agree?**


End file.
